


You're My Destination

by sixbucksandwingless (ed_geins_tailor)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed_geins_tailor/pseuds/sixbucksandwingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the SPN Writing Challenge on tumblr. This month's prompt is "ticket".</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Destination

“Cas! I don't—I don't understand why this is so important to you! It's just a stupid train!”

Dean stalked into the library of the bunker, Castiel close behind him. The angel held a brochure in one hand. 

“Dean, I've never been on a train before,” he said, trying to keep his voice calm. “I thought it would be fun. Something that all three of us could do.”

Sam was perched silently behind his open laptop, his eyes following his brother and Cas like he was watching a tennis match.

Dean whirled around. “It's just...Cas, look. We've got too much work to do here to take time off to go a freaking train ride!”

“Uh, actually, no we don't,” Sam piped up, hunching over slightly when Dean's eyes fell on him. “We have like zero cases going at the moment. And Amara's in the wind, so...” He trailed off, falling silent.

Castiel gestured at Sam as if to say “There you go!” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Ugh, fine. Lemme see that.” He held out a hand for the brochure and Cas gave it to him. Dean scanned it.

“This place is in Abilene. That's like, what, a two and a half hour drive?” He looked up at Cas, who was staring back at him, blue eyes hopeful. Dean felt a twist of something in his belly, looking into those eyes. 

He couldn't deny Cas anything, he realized.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Pile in the car, guys!” Dean turned to grab his jacket, but not before he saw the smile on Cas' face, a smile that lit up his whole face.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel's smile was infectious as they pulled away from the train depot; the conductor collected their tickets, and they were on their way. He and Dean sat in one side of a booth, and Sam sat in the other.

Sam grinned. “Have we ever been on a train before, Dean?” Dean shook his head.

“I really don't think we have...of all the shit we've done, riding on a train isn't on that list.”

He suddenly felt a warm hand cover his where it was lying on the seat; he looked over, startled. Cas looked back at him, his smile grown shy now.

Dean felt the blush in his cheeks, but he was damned if he was gonna screw this up. He turned his hand over so that the angel could entwine his fingers with his own.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said softly. Dean wanted to kiss him, suddenly, but it could wait. They were here, the three of them together, and Dean recognized that fleeting feeling in his gut as happiness.

“Anytime, Cas....anytime.”


End file.
